


A Good Costume

by colettebronte



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colettebronte/pseuds/colettebronte
Summary: This was written for Sniperpilot Halloween Day 1, prompt number 1: "Candy corn is not an appropriate replacement for vampire teeth". And I also used, well, you’ll see which other prompt  I used at the end of the story.





	A Good Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of SniperPilot Halloween! I am so excited to be a part of this! I hope you enjoy. I don't want to spoil the other prompt I used, so it's in the notes at the end. I hope you enjoy! :)

    Cassian closed the door to his best friend’s apartment with care as he called out, “Bodhi! I’m here. Let’s see this most amazing costume that I absolutely had to see now instead of just looking at it later when I came by to pick you up for the party.”

    Bodhi appeared in the living room. The younger man held his arms out and spun around slowly. Cassian sighed at Bodhi’s pleased expression when he turned back to face him. Cassian grimaced, but that seemed to only make Bodhi’s smile grow larger.

    “Well, what do you think?”

    Cassian took a moment to process his friend’s ensemble.  Bodhi was dressed in a frilly white shirt and black dress pants. Over that, he wore a cheap-looking red and black satin cape. Absently, Cassian thought he would have to make sure to keep Bodhi away from open flame. That cape would surely ignite like an old Christmas tree.

    Bodhi had gelled back his short black hair, drawing on an exaggerated widow’s peak with what he hoped was black makeup but looked more like it was done with a marker. But as eye-gouging as the whole thing was, the worst was that Bodhi had sprinkled silver glitter all over his skin. Cassian knew it was best to be blunt with his friend.

    “You look like the love child of Bela Lugosi, Christopher Lee and that guy from Twilight.” Bodhi nodded at his assessment and then looked down at himself.

    “Sooooooo, too much then?” Cassian huffed a laugh.

    “Yes Bo, it’s definitely too much.” Bodhi nodded and then sunk down on the couch. Cassian winced, knowing the other man would be brushing off silver glitter for months.

    Bodhi sighed, “I thought so. I probably shouldn’t have used those three as my references. I just want to look like a real vampire.”

    Cassian carefully sat down beside him, doing his best to avoid the glitter. “I told you, there’s no such thing as real vampires.”

    Bodhi sighed, muttering, “Says you.” Cassian laughed, patting his friend on the leg.

    “What were you planning to do for the fangs then, oh great Vampire King?” Bodhi smiled at him.

    “Check this out!” Bodhi turned away from him, putting something in his mouth. A moment later, he turned and opened his mouth wide, showing off his canines. Cassian tried very hard to keep a straight face.

    “Bodhi, candy corn is not an appropriate replacement for vampire fangs.” Bodhi shoved him over, leaving a handprint of glitter on his work shirt. Well great, now he’d have to burn the thing. Bodhi pulled off the candy and ate them.

    “You’re awfully judgey for a guy who has worn the same costume every year since I met you, ten years ago.” Cassian shrugged at him.

    “It’s a classic.” Bodhi shook his head.

    “Cassian, writing ‘This is my costume’ on a t-shirt and then telling everyone you are Guy in a Shirt, is in no way a classic. It’s just lazy.”

    Cassian shrugged again and patted Bodhi’s leg. “Yes, well, I’m off to go shower and then change into my costume. I take it you’re back to the drawing board in regards to looking like a real vampire?”

    Bodhi nodded, thoughtful. “I have a new idea actually,” he paused, smiling, “I’ll see you tonight.”

 

* * *

 

 

    That night, Cassian returned to Bodhi’s apartment, not bothering to knock, just letting himself in as usual. He called out, “Bo, I’m back,” as he settled in on the couch, surprisingly free of glitter.

    “Just a second, almost done!”, Bodhi called back from his bedroom. Cassian pulled out his phone, texting Jyn that they’d be late. A second to Bodhi was not the same to everyone else. But then a moment later, Bodhi appeared. Cassian took in his new costume, raising his eyebrows.

    “Ummm, Bodhi, what am I looking at?” 

    Bodhi smiled at him, tentatively. “What does it look like to you?” Cassian furrowed his brow.

    “It looks like you’re dressed as me.”

    And he was. Bodhi wore the same hand-written ‘This is my costume’ t-shirt as he was, also paired with a blue open flannel shirt, jeans and brown work boots. He had even styled his hair the same as Cassian. Bodhi sat on the couch next to him, nerves coming off him in waves.

    “Bodhi, I’m flattered, really. But what happened to your vampire costume?”

    Bodhi smiled at him weakly and swallowed audibly. “Well, the thing is, I did decide to dress like a real vampire after all.”

    And suddenly the air went out of the room. Cassian was sure that if his heart still had a beat, it would have stopped right then and there. All he could do was stare at Bodhi. It took him a few moments for his brain to come back online.

    “How did you know?”

    Bodhi shot him an unimpressed look. “Really, Cassian? How did I know? Oh I don’t know, maybe it’s because we’ve been friends for ten years and I’m not completely stupid.” Cassian gaped at him. Bodhi sighed, holding up his hand, and began ticking off his fingers. “Ok, so one, I used to think you just hated my cooking but then I realized you just never ate at all, which I chalked up to you maybe having body issues, so that’s why I stopped suggesting we go out to eat. And then  I always thought it was weird that whenever you came with me to the farmer’s market you would avoid the vendors who sold garlic,” Bodhi paused, seeming to wait for him to object. But what could he object to? Bodhi was right. After a moment, he continued, “But what really convinced me was when we went to Pride last year and those super-religious zealots threw holy water at us and you pretended to be hit with something harder to cover up for how it burned you.”

    Cassian closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. After centuries as a loner, he liked the life he had now. And now that Bodhi knew the truth, he would want him to  leave. Which he understood, of course. But Cassian had hoped he would have more time. He never even got the chance to tell the younger man how much he really meant to him. Just then, Bodhi placed a gentle hand in his, recalling his attention. Cassian was surprised to look up and see Bodhi smiling at him. Cassian shook his head.

    “How can you look at me like that?” Bodhi sighed, tugging him closer.

    “I’ve known you for years, Cassian. I know you won’t hurt me, or our friends.” Cassian nodded.

    “I’d rather stake myself than let anything happen to them. Or you.” Bodhi smiled at him again.

    “Well good. So that makes this next part easier.” Before Cassian could ask what he meant, Bodhi’s lips were on his, gentle, but insistent. Cassian gasped, careful to keep his fangs in check.

    After a few moments of breathless kisses, he pulled back, looking at Bodhi’s red, kiss-bitten lips, turned up in a luminous smile. Cassian sighed, that smile never meant anything good for him.

    “What do you want now, Bo?” Bodhi smiled at him sheepishly.

    “Well, I was hoping, that maybe you’d want to take a little sip from me. I’ve read that a vampire’s kiss is incredibly erotic.” Cassian gaped at him.

    “Those kisses just now weren’t good enough for you?”

    “No! Cassian, they were great. Amazing! As good as I knew they’d be,” he paused to sit back, “I was just hoping for more.” Cassian sighed, shaking his head.

    “If  we do this, there’s no way we’re making it to Jyn’s party. I won’t want to let you out of my sight, let alone this apartment.”

    Bodhi smiled back at him, unrepentant. “I am more than okay with that.”

    Cassian was beginning to wonder just what he was getting himself into. But he knew from their history together, he couldn’t deny Bodhi anything he wanted. So he pulled back, extending his fangs to their maximum. Bodhi gazed back at him and then smiled, slow and languid.

    “Is this going to hurt? Those teeth look sharp.” Cassian smiled back at him and leaned in.

**Author's Note:**

> So in addition to using the first prompt on the list, I also used prompt 3: "Is this going to hurt? Those teeth look sharp.” This was incredibly silly I know, but A TON of fun to write. I hope you enjoyed this silliness.


End file.
